


How it should have started

by TeicneoirRadair



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeicneoirRadair/pseuds/TeicneoirRadair
Summary: Кайлаксіада після TLJ, поки що все дуже пристойно, але хто зна, як воно буде





	How it should have started

Домівкою йому був весь зореліт, тому після закінчення вахти Гакс зазвичай не спішив повернутися до каюти, навпаки - часто затримувався на містку або ж вирушав через усі палуби пішки, зумисне обираючи технічні рівні, де на багато сотень метрів не зустрічалося жодної душі. Напівтемрява порожніх коридорів, кроки серед тиші, яка, варто лише прислухатися, розпадалась тисячами ледь чутних сигналів на тлі всеосяжного низького гудіння маршових двигунів - ці прогулянки впорядковували йому думки. Іноді посеред маршруту він ляскав себе по лобі, бо знаходив розв'язання поточній логістичній чи тактичній проблемі, ніби ходіння втрушувало її складові, і вони ставали, одна по одній, до єдино вірного ладу; це означало, що спати сьогодні вже не доведеться, та й уві сні його очікувало б те саме - безлюдні напівосвітлені палуби, але тихі вже направду, без дзижчання зумерів і далекого рокотання турбін, а головне - без звуку його кроків. Корабельними коридорами уві сні він не йшов, а радше летів, зневажаючи інерцію та гравітацію, не чуючи і не відчуваючи себе самого. Іноді, прокидаючись, Гакс питався себе: чи міг цей безкінечно-одноманітний сон бути лише продовженням дійсності, безтілесною подорожжю тим самим простором? Майже завжди він був у змозі керувати своїми рухами всередині сновидінь, але ніяк не міг вигадати досить переконливого експерименту, що підтвердив би чи спростував таку гіпотезу. Втім, це тішило - крихітне зернятко таємниці в сталевій тканині буття, яким підсвідомо видавався йому “Завершувач”.

Іншою - й більшою - таємницею була Сила, але думати про неї Гакс не любив. Від початку вона здавалась йому чимось несправедливим, ніби правило у дитячій грі, що завжди дає перевагу одному, і не найспритнішому, гравцеві. Поле його гри, його флот не потребував цього доповнення, воно руйнувало ретельно побудований баланс, а найнеприємніше - генерал ніяк не міг урахувати Силу в своїх тактичних та стратегічних побудовах. А ще Гакс у неї просто не вірив. Дрібні ті фокуси кшталту пересування предметів або горезвісного задушення могли бути втілені за рахунок електромагнітних полів абощо, та й, у будь-якому разі, важили небагато в галактичній війні. Більш перспективними видавалися б речі типу всепроникного зору чи передбачення, якби... були правдою. В реальності за весь час існування Першого Ордену жодних притомних прогнозів або ж розвідданих із Сили флот не отримав, а плани, складені Реном, зазнавали поразки не рідше за всі інші. Деякий час Гакс доволі знущально висловлювався про це на нарадах, аж поки Верховний Лідер Сноук не натякнув, що краще було б на цю тему мовчати. Загалом, мовчати виявилося розумнішим багато про що - наприклад, ідея “Зоревбивці” видалася генералу не просто нераціональною, а вкрай ідіотською, особливо після двох попередніх “Зірок Смерті”, але жарту про гіперкомпенсацію світ так і не побачив. Як і чимало інших жартів.

Остаточно ж упевнився Гакс, що всі ті балачки про Силу не більш ніж казки для молодшого командного складу, таким чином, що про нього він не зізнався би й під дулом бластера. Надто багато часу й зусиль пішло на те, аби виховати в собі ідеальну військову поставу, дисципліну, цілеспрямованість, ще більше - аби впевнити в цих своїх рисах решту людей; але всередині жорстокого командера досі сидів пустотливий хлопчисько, що вигулькував на поверхню у найнедоречніші хвилини. Чомусь на всіх нарадах за участю лицарів Темної Сторони той бешкетник починав уявляти собі, якого кольору на присутніх білизна, або ж чи не випадає у Сноука їжа через дірку в щоці, або чи багато в Рена опіків від світлової ґарди. Після всіх пліток про те, що могутні послідовники сітхів легко читають думки та емоції, за першу таку сесію Гакс ледь не посивів. Але час спливав, і нічого не відбувалося - ніхто не простромлював генерала світловою шаблею, не душив більш за належне й не понижував на посаді, тому зрештою він зрозумів, що читання думок - така сама маячня, як і майже все навколо Ордену. Краще було цим взагалі не перейматися.

***

Невідомо, що свого часу здивувало його дужче - інформація про Ренових батьків або ж перший раз, коли той прилюдно зняв шолома. В Кайло виявилось дивне обличчя, ніби чуже для цього могутнього тіла - м’яке, розгублене і агресивно-цнотливе, воно наче закидало глядачеві: “Ну? І що ти з цим зробиш?”. Гакс не хотів і не збирався нічого з цим робити. Життя та страждання Соло менш за все у світі обходили його, але ті губи... вони нагадували стиглі ягоди, вони мали бризкати криваво-солодким, як притиснеш їх зубами, і витравити цю думку з голови йому ніяк не вдавалося. Власне, й досі не вдалося. Генерал обережно поглянув на нового Верховного Лідера - той все ще стояв біля оглядового екрану шатла, майже торкаючись його обличчям, розпашілий від безсилої люті. Гаксові на мить здалося, що він чує скреготіння його зубів. Повстанці знову втекли, а двобій зі старим Скайуокером обернувся фарсом і ледь не пасткою, тож дивно було, що розлючений Рен досі не розтрощив півкорабля. Гакс не був навіть упевнений, що це затишшя - на добро.

Його власні плани, втім, ніяк від епізоду на Крейті не постраждали. За багато років він привчив себе відокремлювати карколомні ідеї верхівки Ордену від програм, які розробляв - і незмінно втілював! - його штаб. Зрештою, навіть злощасного “Зоревбивцю” побудував не Сноук і не Рен з лицарями, а він, Армітаж Гакс, хоча якби хтось спитав його самого, то величезні гроші (частину з яких, до речі, Орден ще мав повернути) можна було б використати в мільйон разів доцільніше. Гакс був прагматиком, і саме тому масштабне вливання коштів із регіональних економік у військовий проект Ордену чимдалі сильніше непокоїло його - армія не могла бути самоціллю, як не могло бути самоціллю залякування та знищення, а на свої реальні цілі лицарі ніколи навіть не натякали. Отож в якийсь момент генерал вирішив, що втілюватиме паралельний план, який на поверхні більш-менш збігатиметься з головною лінією, але побудує такі глибинні структури, що в будь-яку мить зможуть бути навернуті під його одноосібне керівництво. Останні події наводили Гакса на думку, що ця мить невдовзі настане.

Стикування із “Завершувачем” здійснили у повній тиші - нікому не хотілося потрапити Ренові під гарячу руку. Легкий поштовх, коли шатл знову став єдиним цілим із крейсером, ніби привів Кайло до тями: він стрімко проминув офіцерів і спустився трапом назовні. Стежачи очима за масивною чорною постаттю, генерал встиг лише подумати: “Стережися...”, але звична формула чомусь вигнулась змією та вкусила його самого: “Стережися, Гаксе!”

***

Стандартна галактична доба на зорельоті традиційно ділилася на три вахти, і всі члени екіпажу працювали за режимом “одна через дві” кожен у свою, за винятком хіба що самого Гакса. Той зазвичай лишався на містку дві через одну, а бувало що й сидів там по декілька діб поспіль (ніколи, втім, не вимагаючи того ж від своїх підлеглих). Його буденністю давно стали стимулятори і, як наслідок, відсутність жодних фізіологічних позовів, окрім постійної спраги. Тому на містку завжди була свіжа вода, а календар у датападі містив експліцитний час для приймання їжі, відвідування туалету, а також кілька послідовних нагадувань, що спати рано чи пізно таки доведеться. Раз на півроку посеред екрану спливала подія під назвою "Секс", і, в залежності від настрою, Гакс тиснув "Відкласти" або роздратовано, або з дурнуватим хихотінням - ані бажання, ані можливості влаштовувати особисте життя на борту "Завершувача" в нього не було. Та якби й було, це завдання швидко загубилося б у безкінечній черзі планування. Планувати було що.

Загибель Сноука сама по собі не дуже засмутила генерала, однак повинна була спричинити ряд наслідків, і власні прогнози його лякали. Спершу він припускав, що Рен усуне його з посади командувача, відправить до в'язниці або взагалі вб'є, але цього не сталося. Потім сподівався, що новий Верховний Лідер принаймні влаштується на власному кораблі та перестане вештатися “Завершувачем”, наганяючи жах на штурмовиків та псуючи дисципліну, та з часом виявилося, що й цьому не бути. Єдиним помітним результатом стало те, що сни Гакса посилилися .

Цього разу він прокинувся в холодному поту: сон був найяскравішим за останній час. Довільний політ крізь нутрощі корабля припинився: щось кликало Гакса, шепотіло йому, що десь у крейсері є двері назовні й потрібно будь що їх відшукати. Неохоче підкорившись поклику, генерал вирушив на льотну палубу - очевидний вихід - і знайшов її у звичному стані: ряди винищувачів у заправних доках, порожні навантажувачі, знерухомлені дроїди та тонка плівка силового поля, що ледь мерехтіла, прикриваючи зоряну порожнечу Галактики. Підлогу ангару вкривали червонувато-руді плями, але зфокусуватися на них не вдавалося. Генерал обійшов палубу кілька разів, але відчуття, що ціль близько, не з'явилося. А поклик все посилювався і, здавалося, ставав чутним, аж поки не перетворився на сигнал будильника. Гакс виринув із сновидіння й кілька хвилин не міг змусити себе відкрити очі.

\- Освітлення 30%, - зрештою сказав він і невдоволено сів на постелі.

Лампи висвітлили безлике приміщення та блідого чоловіка у дзеркалі навпроти, обличчя якого вже вкривала помітна руда борода - минула вахта затяглася на двоє діб. “Може й сон такий від перевтоми”, - тоскно подумав Гакс, масуючи скроні, але дурити себе сенсу не було. Чиясь воля, добра чи зла, настирливо тягла генерала назустріч подіям, брати участь у яких він зовсім не бажав.


End file.
